Experiments of Discord
Beginning Operations Waiting atop the ridge overlooking the valley of the compound were the forces of the Toveri Alliance. Each guild has it's four-man team waiting patiently for Samarra Inari's signal to converge on the location and rescue the test subjects being used for a dark guild's experiments on creating Second Generation Dragon Slayers. Samarra was busy talking with the Ambush Unit through the communication lacrima around her neck. The Ambush Unit was there to serve as a distraction for the forces guarding the experimentation compound, so that the Alliance Units could sneak into the compound unnoticed. "Alright, Ambush Unit begin your assault. Warrior Angel Unit, converge on the compound and take out the generator powering the compounds outdoor security. All other Units stand by." ''Samarra says over the lacrima. After a few moments, lights could be seen flickering off and on, followed by a puff of smoke from what looked to be security measures at the compounds entrance. "''Samarra to Tristan. I don't what you did but the defense system is down, the power flickered when it did but its still running do you know what happened." Samarra said through the lacrima, with a quizzical look on her face. She got a quick reply from the Warrior Angel guild's leader, then sent a message to all the Alliance Units. "All Unit's converge on the compound. Proceed with caution, the map from our sources was inaccurate, so the location's layout is a mystery. Do your best to rescue as many people as you can, only use extreme force if necessary." Samarra commands. With that all guild forces rush on the large experimentation site. After the meeting of the Toveri Alliance, Nikolai and his team starting going forward to the experiment compound. Pietro spoke up. "Master if we get into a fight, let me fight on my own first. You're too powerful, it wouldn't be as much fun if you beat the opposition in the blink of an eye. I want to show you how much more powerful I've become since joining Pantheon." Simca stepped up, "Nikolai, let me go first. I's the fastest here, plus with my poison I can quickly take out the guards and give us access to the enemy compound..." Simca then turned her attention to her brother, Vance, "And Van, do not argue with me about this. Understand?" Simca was poking her brother in his nose with her finger as she said it. Vance looked completely flabbergasted by his little sisters suggestion, and even more so about her psychic reading of him and what he was going to say. "Nick, if you let her go I'm going to kick your ass. You know that right?" Vance growled the warning at his guild master, Nikolai. "You know full well that the master is too strong for you to 'kick his ass'," said Pietro. "I'm sure he could've done this by himself, but he asked us to help anyways." Suddenly, Pietro sniffed the air. "Someone's coming." Vance and Simca both raised their noses, both of them sniffing the air around them. "What the hell is that?" Simca looked at her brother Vance, who's sense of smell was in a league of its own. "Smells like magic. And a lot of it. But not enough to be one of the masters of the enemies guild though." Vance looked back at Nikolai for instructions. Vance had promised Nikolai that he would think things trough, and not charge in head first because of the direness of the situation. "I'll go in first, follow behind." Nikolai entered the compound with his three teammates behind him." Vance was fired up, "Lets get in there and kick some serious ass." Vance had his hands lit aflame already, a sign that he rearing to go. Simca readied herself as well, her fingers were a purple color, a sure sign that she was tapping into the power of her implanted Dragon Slayer lacrima. "Lets go." When they reached the Magic Research Laboratory, right after they open the door a bright light was shoot at them. It was an attack from Theia Zhulong the Light Dragon Slayer. "Sorry to flash you, Haha." Said Theia. Vance spoke up, "Hey, Nick, is this chick a friend or not." Vance looked confused, but annoyed at having been attacked. "Not a chance. Creator's Eye..." Before he could finish the spell. "Radiant Aura." Said Theia shined a light. It negated some of the Creator's Eye Magic. "Ehhhhhhh, my eye!!! Ocular Dispelling Magic?!" Theia smiled. "Yes, I know how powerful that Ancient Spell is. I am surprised though, it didn't completely disable it just added interference with it you have truly overwhelming Magic Power." Nikolai fell to the ground in great pain. The Creator's Eye is the magic most entwined with his life force. Vance was already on the move, he appeared next to the new enemy, sending her through the wall with a powerful punch as Vance took temporary command, "Simca, Pietro, take Nick and do something with him. Get'im outta here if you have to. I'll take her on. " Vance cracked his knuckles as he did the same with his neck. "Look at you being all intellectual," said Pietro. He picked up Nikolai and carried him out of the room. "Don't worry master, we'll fix you up. He stopped abruptly. "There's another one." Simca looked at Pietro. "You want me to take this one while you get gimpy there out of here?" Simca asked Pietro, referring to Nikolai who was currently out of commission. Theia opened her mouth. "Light Dragon Roar!" A laser-like light shout of her mouth. Vance appeared in front of Simca and Pietro as he opened his mouth as well, releasing a beam of white light so powerful it nearly shook the entire compound that they were in, it connected with the one fired by the young girl before exploding. "That's a White Dragon's Roar." Vance looked smug and cocky as he grinned at the short young woman that was his opponent. Theia ran toward the three Pantheon mages. She avoided a few attacks. "Light Dragon Wing Attack." The streak of Magic Power push back the three mages. Pietro went a few feet back, making sure to keep Nikolai's body safe. "No, I came here to fight, and that's precisely what I'll do." He handed Nikolai to Simca, "keep the master safe." He looked deathly serious. "My senses are greater than any animal alive. I'll take them down. You don't need to be a Dragon Slayer to fight a weaker version of a Dragon Slayer." Theia ran toward Pietro. Made a fist and punched him with a light infused punch. "Weaker version? I doubt that." Despite not even activating any of his Take Over spells yet, he was barely harmed. He dropped to all fours and bounded at Theia, kicking her in the stomach towards Vance. "You take care of her like you wanted, I'll find the other one." He began to run off, but before he knew it, the scent had already gotten behind him. Before he could turn around to get back, a man came out of nowhere blocking his path. Pietro got down onto all fours, getting ready to fight. Theia got up, annoyed that an non Dragon Slayer could hurt her. She turned to Vance the strongest Mage left among the Pantheon team. "Light Dragon Shimmering Arrow." Said Theia, she opened a palm and an arrow came out of it, rushing toward Vance and Simca. Vance opened his hand, letting the blast of light strike it as he redirected it without any visible effort. "Hey, Sim, stay back. I can handle her on my own." Vance charged, appearing above her in an instant as he slammed her in the top of her had, sending her crashing down into the floor below her. Vance quickly followed his attack up with another. Vance jumped up into the air as he pulled his right hand back and charged his White Dragon Slayer Magic into it before he thrust his fist in a punching motion, sending a massive blast of white light shaped like his fist crashing down upon his opponent. "That's true White Dragon Slayer Magic. You're nothing but an imitation of a real Dragon Slayer." Vance said with a tone of vehemence in his voice at being compared to opponent who called themselves a Dragon Slayer. The Battle Begins "Even an imitation can destroy a real one. Light Dragon Roar!" She shoot out her dragon roar again, then ran toward Vance and appeared behind him, kicking him into the roar. Both of Vance's hands glowed a bright white as he spun in the air sideways, he struck the opposing dragon's roar with his right hand as he slammed a powerful backfist into Theia, once again throwing her into the floor. "Do you know why an imitation cant beat an original? Its because throughout the training that a First-Generation, or a Third-Generation, our dragon parents toughen us up to the point that almost nothing fazes us." Vance said, his eyes glowing a demonic red, a sign that he was clearly annoyed. Category:Twilight Despair 5 Category:Roleplay